Wanting Nothing More
by RagnaroK 1212
Summary: He said he would never get over her. Never find anyone like her. Until he saw her. He wanted nothing more then to be with her. Will he get that chance or will something get in the way. Find out. First Fan Fiction! Natsu x Mirajane. Other pairings too. Chapter 5 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction ever! I was bored so I just started writing this story. If there are things that I need to improve on to make this story better, tell me. If you don't like this pairing then get out now, you're not wanted here. Review if you want. Enjoy!

This is rated M, just to be safe. Mostly for language and other stuff ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail. So sad…..

**-0_-_-_0-**

* * *

**Wanting Nothing More**

"Oi! get up." Gray said calmly while rubbing his eyes trying.

"Natsu get up." He said a little annoyed.

"GET UP!" He yelled, pissed off now.

Natsu's eyes shot open. He sat up, well now he's awake. The first thing he looked at was Gray's angry expression. It took him a while to respond. Why is he yelling at him so early in the morning anyway.

"What the hell is your problem Gray?" Natsu asked angrily, still trying to get himself to wake up.

"Obviously you" Gray retorted still annoyed with Natsu.

"Whatever." Natsu said.

"Anyway how much longer till school starts?" He said while getting out of bed.

Gray looked over at his clock that read 7:15. "In an hour, so we better start getting ready."

Natsu nodded and the two started getting ready for the first day of the new year at Fairy Tail High. Once they got their bags, they headed out for school.

**-0_-_-_0-**

* * *

"So tell me how it went with you and that girl at the party last night? Did you get her number?" Gray asked with a smirk on his face.

"No we just talked for a while. Then she asked me if I wanted to see a movie with her this weekend." He said with a blank expression.

Gray's smirk got even wider and now urging him to continue. "And?"

"Nothing" Natsu's blank expression not fading.

Gray shook his head in disbelief. "Nothing happened? But you said she asked you out, how is that nothing?"

Natsu turned to him and shrugged. "I said no…so yea nothing."

"Are you serious how could you say no? She was so hot." He said confused on his friends actions.

"I don't know just did."

Gray couldn't believe what his friend had just said. Its like he wasn't even interested in her. It was almost like…

"This doesn't have to do with Lucy does it?" Gray said knowingly.

As soon as Natsu heard that name he looked down. A few seconds passed by and Natsu still hadn't answered the question.

Gray broke the silence. "I thought so."

"When are you going to get over her and move on with your life." Gray said trying to help his friend get through this.

"It's too soon for that." Natsu said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's been three months. I bet she has moved on."

Its not like he was wrong. Natsu had thought about the possibility that she had moved on and has found someone new.

"Look what about you and Juvia?" Natsu said trying to change the subject.

"Don't go changing the topic and that is a completely different situation."

"How?" Natsu said matter of factly.

"She had to move away…I mean we tried the long distance thing but as it always turns out it didn't work."

Natsu looked at him. He knew it wasn't easy for him to say. Suddenly Gray looked up.

"Hey there's the school."

They walked to the entrance to the school when Gray remembered something.

"Hey Natsu I heard there is a new student coming here, hope it's a girl more importantly a hot girl."

Natsu shook his head at his hopeless friend. He also wondering who this mystery student was.

**-0_-_-_0-**

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you're not to upset that Juvia and Gray will not be together. Don't know have some people in mind. If you like to guess by all means do so. So yea…Hope you have enjoyed my first chapter. I know I need to get better so if you have any feedback feel free to tell me. I will see you in the next chapter. Well I won't see you see you I…well you get the picture. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Mirajane Strauss

If there is anything that I need to improve on to make this story better, tell me. If you don't like this pairing then get out now, you're not wanted here. Review if you want. Enjoy!

This is rated M, just to be safe. Mostly for language and other stuff ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.

-0_-_-_0-

* * *

**Wanting Nothing More**

As Natsu stood there wondering just who this new student was, his thoughts were interrupted by the warning bell sounding. When he heard the bell, he stopped thinking and rushed to class.

When he got to class he picked the seat in the back corner of the room where the windows were. Everyone in class was chatting amongst themselves. He was about to rest his head on his desk when he heard something that peeked his interest.

"Hey you heard about the new student right?"

"Yea who hasn't?"

"Well did you hear the rumor?"

"No, what is it?"

"Well I heard that the new student is a girl, and she is super-hot."

"Man I hope I get to see her."

Natsu just sat there taking in the information. The first thing he thought was what Gray said. He guessed it, the new student was rumored to be beautiful. After that he didn't think much more about it. Lucy popped into his mind again. He remembered what had happened that day. The bell rang and Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the teacher Gildarts Clive.

"Oi listen up." Gildarts said kind of seriously.

"As you all may know there is a new student coming to this school. Well it so happens that she will be in our class so be nice and welcome Mirajane Strauss."

When she walked into the room everybody went wide eye and their jaws dropped. Some were even drooling. Of course Natsu wasn't paying attention. His focus was out the window staring at some birds flying by.

"Hello my name is Mirajane Strauss and I hope to get along with you all!'" she said with a smile.

Natsu turned to see this girl and when he saw that smile on that face he just couldn't stop starring at her. Just as he heard she was beautiful, no more than beautiful. Words wouldn't do her justice. He had never seen someone like her before.

"Well then you need somewhere to sit so how about..." Gildarts said while looking for a spot for Mirajane.

"…there the seat right in front of Natsu." He said while pointing to the desk.

"Ok" She said still smiling.

When she started walking, to everyone, time slowed down (you know in the movie or the TV show when the hot actress slow walks). Not one person took their eyes off her especially Natsu. All he could do was stare at her with his mouth open as she started to get closer to her desk. It had to be his imagination because it seemed that she was looking straight at him.

As soon as she got to the desk she looked at Natsu and said, "You shouldn't have your mouth open, bugs could fly in." Then she smiled at him.

A small blush appeared on his face. When she sat down the class return to normal. Gildarts started teaching his students. However, while he was teaching Natsu was in his own thoughts.

'What just happened? Did she just flirt with me? Is it just me or did she wink at me to? Wait, wait, wait I shouldn't think about this too much, she could have done that to be friendly.' Natsu had decided in his head.

"Natsu"

Natsu looked at the Gildarts and said, "What?"

"Answer the question."

"You know…as much as I would love to answer the question I feel your denying all the students that raised their hands to eagerly answer this all important question." Natsu said as sarcastically as he could while having, or trying to have, a straight face.

Everyone in class was snickering at what Natsu said including a certain someone sitting in front of him. When he saw she was laughing he smiled. When class was over the bell rang, but Gildarts wasn't finished with Natsu quite yet.

"Natsu, can I have a word with you." Gildarts said with annoyance in his voice.

Natsu walks up to him and says, "Sure and that word would be?"

"Very funny Mr. Dragneel, but seeing as though you weren't paying any attention in class today I need you to show our new student Mirajane Strauss to her class, if that's alright with you of course. " He said as he shifted his glace to Mirajane.

"That would be great!" She said as she smiled lightly.

"Alright there we have it, well Natsu get going you don't have all day."

He looks at Mirajane and says, "Umm…yea let me see your schedule."

Mirajane gets her schedule sheet and hands it to Natsu. He takes it from Mirajane, and places it on one of the one of the desks and looks at her schedule sheet. He looks at the classes she has and he realizes that he has the next class and the last class with her to.

"Ok...I so guess we have the next class together."

"That's great, let's go to class then." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the classroom and into the hallway, missing the blush on Natsu's face as they rush out of the room.

Gildarts just stood there watching the doorway where the two just left. After a while he just sat down at his desk and places his feet at the corner of his desk.

'Yep, this is going to be one hell of a school year" He said with a smirk.

-0_-_-_0-

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 IS OUT! Yes. Now I would like to thank Repiece for your review. I really appreciate it so thank you very much. In other news, I have so many ideas for the upcoming chapters so yea. I will say this I have never experienced writers block till now and I have one thing to say… I HATE IT WITH A FIERY PASSION. It's stupid I thought it was going so well and then bam…I didn't even see it coming. Well enough with my problems enjoy the latest installment to this story. Review if you want. Feedback is always appreciated so that I may improve. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 Always Expect the Unexpected

If there is anything that I need to improve on to make this story better, tell me. If you don't like this pairing then get out now, you're not wanted here. Review if you want. Enjoy!

This is rated M, just to be safe. Mostly for language and other stuff ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.

-0_-_-_0-

* * *

**Wanting Nothing More**

As they walked into gym class, they checked in with the teacher for attendance. When they were finished he told them to go sit where ever they wanted to. Mirajane asked about what do they do on the first day of gym. He told her that he just usually just gives a lecture. Across the gym a few girls called for Mirajane to come and sit with them.

"Looks like you have some fans there." Natsu said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, I guess it seems that way." She said while smiling at the girls.

The three girls stood up and came towards Natsu and Mirajane.

"Hey Natsu tell me who your new girlfriend is." Cana said while walking towards Natsu with a smirk.

After hearing that remark, Natsu's face was crimson red from embarrassment, but on the other hand Mirajane was giggling. Natsu couldn't figure out why she was giggling at what Cana had said. Out of nowhere someone struck Natsu in the back of the head. Natsu cringed in pain and grabbed the back of his head.

"OW! Who the fuck hit me? I going to kick your…"

When he turned around his eyes went wide with fear as he saw the person who struck him, Erza Scarlet.

"What was that Natsu? You're going to kick my what?" Erza said trying to intimidate Natsu.

"Hehe…nothing. My bad I didn't know it was you Erza." Natsu said with fear in his voice

"ANyway, Natsu introduce us to the new student." Levy said eagerly.

"Yea Natsu, it is rude that you haven't introduced us to her yet." She said sternly.

"Yea I guess it's all my fault." He said still rubbing his head a little annoyed at the action Erza took. "This is Mirajane Strauss, Mirajane this is Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, and Levy McGarden."

"It's very nice to meet you all!" she said smiling brightly.

"Hey Natsu whose the new girl?" Gray said walking towards them.

"Really Gray, you couldn't have walked over here like 10 seconds ago when I was introducing her?" Natsu said unbelievably.

"Chill man you don't need be so angry." Gray said

Natsu glared at Gray about ready to punch him in the face when Mirajane spoke up.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm so glad I meet all of you I hope we can be friends!"

"You mean you want to become friends with Natsu? Why the hell would you want to do something like that?" Gray said.

"Shut up Gray." Natsu said while looking directly at Gray.

Gray turned to face Natsu and look him dead in the eye and said, "Make me Pinky."

Natsu just chuckled at his statement. "Really…Pinky? Were you hoping to offend me by calling me a name that a preschooler would say?"

"Yea Gray that was pretty lame." Cana said trying to hold the laughter in.

"Shut up you guys. You know I should beat the shit out of all of-"

"Hey class sit down in the middle of the gym now!" Laxus said with rage.

-0_-_-_0-

Once everybody sat down, boys on one side and girls on the other, he walked in the middle of the gym and stared, more like glared, at them all.

"Now that I have everybody's attention I would like to say…"

"Natsu." Gray whispered.

"What do you want?" Natsu said trying not to get caught talking with Gray.

"I was going to ask you something."

"Ok…about what?"

"About Mirajane." Gray whispered with a smirk.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What about Mirajane?"

"Well? What do you think of her?"

"Umm…I don't know. She seems really nice."

"No stupid, I meant do you think she is hot?"

Natsu's face turned slightly red at the question.

"Ha I knew it."

"Shut up you don't know anything."

"Dude I saw you two walking down the hall together and you had a blush on your face and even right now your face is red."

"So what?"

"Dude you are obviously into her"

"Whatever."

"That is just like you." Gray whispered.

"What is just like me?" Natsu whispered while raising an eyebrow.

"There is a girl that could possibly like you but your to much of a pansy to do anything about it." Gray whispered frustrated with Natsu.

"Where the hell did that come from Gray?"

"Dude ever since that incident with Lucy you have never even tried to get back in a relationship." Gray said and after a few seconds only one word came to his mind, 'Shit.'

Natsu's face turned from anger towards his friend to sadness. When Gray said those words he instantly regretted saying what he said. He knew that that topic was a very sensitive one and he knew that it should be avoided at all times around Natsu. Natsu never told anyone about what had happened and if you asked he would just change the topic to something else or just say I don't want to talk about it.

"Hey man look I'm sorry." Gray said hoping his friend would forgive him.

"Dude it's fine man." Natsu said trying to hide his sadness.

"Look no offense but you have to let it go and move on and date other girls. You even have a chance, be a small chance because it's you."

"I don't know we just meet last class and wait what did you just-"

Before he could finish Laxus came up the two. For a couple of seconds he just glared at the two miscreants.

"You ladies have something important to say? Maybe you should share your conversation with the whole class."

Natsu, without thinking said, "No thanks, I'm good."

Laxus's eyes narrowed at Natsu. "Well if you're so good then how about you run 50 laps around the gym."

"Its fine I really don't feel like running today." Natsu said as calmly as possible.

Another vein showed up. "I wasn't suggesting you to run 50 laps…I WAS TELLING YOU TO GET YOUR ASS UP AND RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THE GYM NOW!"

Natsu jumped up from his spot and started running around the gym. Sure he could have said something that would have made Laxus even more mad, but he really feel like dying.

"What an idiot." Cana said as she watched Natsu run along the walls of the gym.

"I thought he was going to say something back, he usually does." Erza said confused at the boy's actions.

"Well at least we know he is not a complete idiot." Levy said chuckling.

Mirajane giggled. "I don't know I thought it was cute."

Cana, Erza, and Levy looked at each other and smiled at what Mirajane said.

-0_-_-_0-

* * *

Before the bell rang Laxus told the class to come prepared for the next class. As everyone was leaving Natsu wanted to make sure Mirajane knew how to get to her next class. When he saw Mirajane he started to walk towards her. He saw that she laughed at something someone said. He thought it must have been the girls still talking to her.

"Hey Mirajane." He said trying to get her attention.

As soon as he saw who she was talking to, his stomach churned. The person was Freed Justine.

-0_-_-_0-

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 3 is finished! I would like to thank Repiece, Anaklusmos863. Neo Arceus, and the ultimadum for their reviews and showing me some errors, which I think I fixed :). Also giving me some really kind feedback so thank you very much! Now I want to know your predictions on what is going to happen with the Freed joining the scene. Damn I really liked writing this chapter because of the new characters and the twist in this story. I also I want to know your reaction to Freed coming into the story. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want. Feedback is always appreciated so that I may improve. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 Untold Mysteries

If there is anything that I need to improve on to make this story better, tell me. If you don't like this pairing then get out now, you're not wanted here. Review if you want. Enjoy!

This is rated M, just to be safe. Mostly for language and other stuff ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.

-0_-_-_0-

* * *

**Wanting Nothing More**

"Hey Natsu come over here." Mirajane said while waving her right hand to Natsu.

Natsu came over to where Mirajane and Freed were standing.

"What's up?" Natsu said trying to hide his discomfort.

"Just talking with Freed. Do you know him?"

"Yea…I do." He said through his teeth.

"So you guys are friends?"

"Actually we-"Natsu said but got interrupted midway.

"Yes we are." Freed said with a fake smile.

Natsu looked at Freed like he was stupid.

"Oh that's good!" Mirajane said happily.

"So anyway we should get going if you want to get to class on time" Freed said.

"Wait what?" Natsu said confused.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you. Freed offered to take me to my next class since we have it together." Mirajane said.

"Oh" Natsu said disappointed.

He turned to Freed and saw a smirk on his smug face.

All of a sudden Mirajane gives Natsu a hug. Natsu is surprised and it takes a second to compose himself and hugs her back. Natsu looks at Freed and sees a scowl on his face. Both stop hugging and Mirajane turns around.

"See you later Natsu!" Mirajane said with a slight blush on her face.

After that she and Freed start walking to class. Natsu, on the other hand, just stood there confused, but before he could contemplate more on it Gray rested his arm on his shoulder.

"So…you and Mirajane huh?" Gray said chuckling.

"What? No it's still the same." Natsu said kind of annoyed while pushing Gray's arm of his shoulder.

Gray shook his head. "Dude you got to make your move soon."

"What are you talking about? We just met today. Anyways I have to get to class."

"Don't worry well will be fine if we're it's the first day." Gray said trying to get back on the topic at hand.

"That's not why I want to get to class on time." Natsu said with a glare at Gray.

"That's rude. We even have the next class together and I have to deal with your bitchy attitude."

"Oh great we have class together that's great." Natsu said sarcastically.

"Anyway so what was up with Mirajane and Freed walking together?" Gray asked.

"I don't know something about having the same class." Natsu said a little annoyed.

"Oh." Gray said a little surprised.

"What?" Natsu said a little irritated.

"Just a little surprised you are taking this well."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I mean the girl you like is hanging around Freed."

"Yea so?" Natsu said blankly.

"Well it's Freed." Gray said quizzically.

"Your point?" Natsu said still with the blank face.

"Are you slow or something?" Gray said as if Natsu was stupid

'What the hell are you trying to say?" Natsu said angrily.

"Think about it. Mirajane and Freed are walking to class together. They are probably getting to know each other. Guys flirt with girls. Plus the only reason Freed even talked to her is because she's hot. Also I would like to point out that they are both single. Any of this making sense in that pea sized brain of yours?" Gray said trying to make Natsu understand.

"Wait…so you're saying that Freed is flirting with Mirajane?" Natsu asked.

"Yea stupid that's exactly what I'm saying." Gray said.

"Whatever I don't like it but their only walking together to class."

"Yea well, while were talking Freed is probably making a move on Mirajane at this very moment."

Natsu had an angry expression on his face. Both of them didn't say anything until Gray broke the silence.

"Why do we hate Freed again?" Gray said.

"We got into a fight with him." Natsu said while looking at the ground.

"If I remember correctly you and Freed got into a fight with each other while I still don't know what happened between you."

"Well then why are you not hanging out with Freed right now instead of me?" Natsu said with his eyes still on the ground.

"I've known you longer we have been friends sense we were kids. That's all there is to it." Gray said with a straight face.

"Well thanks." Natsu said with no emotion in his voice.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" Gray asked a little concerned

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Obviously you're not as soon as I mentioned Freed you just have this angry looking face."

"It's nothing just drop it." Natsu said annoyed at how this conversation was going.

"Whatever." Gray said.

**Note: Gray's Thoughts**

'He always does this. Every time he gets like this he just doesn't talk about it. It is just like the Lucy thing. He hasn't told anyone about what happened with him and Lucy or what happened with him or Freed. He just avoids talking about it. When I mentioned Freed he acting the same way when I mention Lucy. Wait a minute…'

"Dude, what are you doing? Get in the classroom." Natsu said.

Gray snapped out of his thoughts and walked into the classroom.

-0_-_-_0-

* * *

**Finally I have come back and posted this chapter. I hope I have stimulated your mind a little with all that happened in this chapter. I have to say I struggled to get back into the groove of this after two weeks of not writing. I think this chapter was/will be the hardest to write. I hope you like it though. I would like to thank the following people for your reviews: Repiece, the ultimadum, CrazyFool65, and Sable1212. I like Repiece's and the ultimadum's predictions, but I have to say the ultimadum's review made me laugh so much every time I see it I just laugh, so thank you. I would like to see your thoughts on how this story is going. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want. Feedback is always appreciated so that I may improve. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble in the Cafeteria

If there is anything that I need to improve on to make this story better, tell me. If you don't like this pairing then get out now, you're not wanted here. Review if you want. Enjoy!

This is rated M, just to be safe. Mostly for language and other stuff ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.

-0_-_-_0-

**Wanting Nothing More**

To Natsu 3rd period pretty boring and tedious. When 3rd period class ended, Natsu got up from his desk and walked to the last class of the day. Gray said that he would be waiting for him at lunch. So after he put some books in his looker he was now heading for the cafeteria.

As he was walking to the cafeteria he saw a familiar white-haired women struggling with her locker. So naturally he went to see what was wrong. He walked up behind her and stopped to take a look at the scene in front of him. He watched her as she struggled to get something out of her locker. Finally he spoke.

"Having a little trouble there?" He said chuckling as he stood next to her.

"Yea…my textbook got stuck." She said with a pout.

He motioned her to move. After she stepped backward he grabbed the book with one hand and pulled the book out and handed it to her.

"Thanks!" she said with bright smile. She closed her locker and bent down to put the textbook in her packpack. When she was done she stood up and turned to Natsu. He on the other hand looked like he was deep in thought about something.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly to the left.

"What I have for lunch. I'm really hungry." He said whining the last part.

"Oh ok." She said giggling

"What? Did you think I was going to say something else?" He said confused.

"No its fine, so are you heading to the cafeteria?"

"Yea, aren't you?"

"Well…I mean I don't know where I would sit." She said nervously.

"Well then sit with me and the others."

"With Gray, Cana, Levy, and Erza?"

"Yea and a couple others." He pointed out.

"Ok then lets go!" She said with a smile on her face.

With that they started walking to the cafeteria.

-0_-_-_0-

When they entered the cafeteria Natsu immediately say the others and pointed to Mirajane where they were. When she saw them they started walking towards them.

"Well don't you two look cute together!" Cana said with a smirk.

With that Natsu's face was bright red, but Mirajane only giggled. Natsu couldn't believe it she _giggled_.

'What in the hell? Why is she giggling? I mean sure she is really cute when she giggles, but…wait did I just say her giggle was cute?' Natsu thought.

"Hey who is this beautiful lady seems to know Natsu?"

Natsu turned around to see Loki.

"That is Natsu's girlfriend." Cana said smirking.

Loki stood there with a straight face for a moment and out of nowhere he burst out laughing. Natsu got mad from the sudden outburst of Loki.

"What the hell is so funny Loki?" Natsu said annoyed.

"That this beautiful girl would be going out with you!" He said while laughing.

"Loki don't be mean to that dumbass, we should be glad that he has the balls to even talk to girls now-a-days." Said aa man smirking.

Walking towards them was none other than Gajeel.

"Gajeel you can be so mean." Levy said from behind Gajeel.

"If he can't handle it then that's his problem." He said closing his eyes and looking away from Levy. He opened one eye to peek at her to only see her angry expression. She stared at him for a moment and walked towards the table and sat next to Cana. Loki then walked over to Gajeel and put his right hand on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Women huh." Loki said.

"Shut up." Gajeel said while shoving Loki's hand and sitting at the table.

"Loki what do you know about women?" said a feminine voice.

Loki turned around and saw Erza standing behind him. He smirked while turning to face Erza.

"Well I-"he was about to say more before he was interrupted.

"Wait I don't want to know." She said

"Well I see your still as gorgeous as I last saw you." He said smiling. Erza blushed at Loki's comment.

"I mean it's like you grew over the-" before he finished his sentence Erza punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"I see you still haven't changed Loki, still chasing girls for your perverted ways, when will you learn Loki?" Erza said while stepping over Loki to sit at the table next to where Natsu and Mirajane sat.

"So how do you like Fairy Tail High so far Mira?" Erza asked as she sat next to her.

Mira giggled and said, "It's very lively here."

"Well that's good to hear, so what's this about you and Natsu dating?" Erza asked. Natsu blushed again and still Mirajane giggled.

"What Natsu and Mira dating? Maybe in his dreams, she is way to good for him." Gray said while walking up to them.

"Guys come on I think we are making Natsu a little angry." Erza said.

"Hmm were you guys aying umthin?" Natsu said with a confused look and his mouth full of food.

Everyone started laughing at how oblivious Natsu was to the conversation.

"WHAT?!" he asked.

"Nothing moron." Gajeel said. Natsu glared at him

"How did you not hear what they were saying about you Natsu?" Erza asked confused.

"I was eating." Natsu said annoyed.

"You're hopeless Natsu." Loki said.

"Not as hopeless as your chance with Erza." Natsu said smirking.

"Ohhhhhh." Was said by everyone except Loki.

"Haha Loki you need ice for that wicked burn." Cana said while laughing.

"You guys suck you know that." Loki said while shaking his head.

"Oh come on Loki we're only kidding." Gray said.

"Yea I know." He said.

"Well not about Erza there's no way you have a chance now." Gray said.

"GRAY!" Erza yelled. Loki looked at Erza then back at Gray.

"Wait what do you mean have a chance now?" Loki said confused.

"You don't know?" Levy asked. He turned to Levy.

"Know what?" Loki asked still confused.

They fell silent none of them wanted to say anything now. He looked at all of them.

"Guys what are you now telling me?" Loki said.

"Erza's dating someone." Cana said.

"Oh…that's…great." He said as he got his sunglasses out of his pocket.

"Loki I was going to-" She said but Loki interrupted her.

"No it's fine," He puton his sunglasses and turned to Erza, "I'm really happy for you Erza." He stood up from the table and turned from them.

"I left something in my locker I need to go get it, I'll see you guys later." He said and started walking away from them.

"Loki." Erza said.

"Erza it's fine, don't worry about me, I'm a man you know." He said giving everyone a half-assed smile. Then he started walking from them and soon exited the cafeteria.

"Wow that was awkward." Gajeel said.

"Way to go Gray." Erza said angrily.

"What I mean it's better for him to now then later. At least he can deal with it and moveon instead of some people." Gray said looking at Natsu.

Natsu was about to respond when the bell rang. When they finished cleaning up they all gathered in the hallways.

"Well I hope Loki is ok." Levy said.

"He'll be alright, after all its Loki we're talking about he is probably hitting on some chick as we speak." Gray said.

"Gray we should head for class now." Cana said.

"Ok well see ya later you guys." Gray said as he walked off with Cana.

"Well I should go to see ya." Erza said walking to her next class.

"Oi shrimp we should go to." Gajeel said.

"I told you not to call me that." Levy said, but by the time she said that Gajeel had already grabbed her arm and was dragging her through the hallway.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Natsu said to Mira.

"No its fine, but I hope he'll be alright." She said a little worried.

"Yea, he will be back to his old perverted self in no time." He said laughing. Mira laughed with him.

"So I guess I will show you to your next class." He said.

"But won't you be late?" she said worried.

"Gosh your so paranoid about that stuff, it will be fine fine it's the first day of school I'll just say I didn't know where the class was and I got lost." He said with a grin.

"Um ok then." She said slightly blushing.

"Good lets go." He said grabbing her wrist and running off towards her class, not noticing her blushing.

-0_-_-_0-

**Well to all the people who waited for this chapter to come out I hope you can forgive me on how late this took me. I was stuck for so long that every time I tried to start nothing would come up. To all the people that reviewed saying 'cant wait for next chapter' I thank you because you are the best! :) I hope you like the new characters I put in this chapter and cant wait to find out who Erza is dating :D Hope you liked this chapter!** **Review if you want and see you next chapter my peeps :)**


End file.
